Twice More With Feeling
by LCA
Summary: "Go to Sunnydale, well, back to Sunnydale. I missed the first time but, by God, Ripper singing? I won't miss it again!"
1. Chapter 1

Author: LCA  
  
Disclaimer: i don't own the characters from Buffy or Angel, however, i went  
  
crazy and bought the cast of Dark Angel as a present for Amanda. j/k the song Naked is by Avril Lavigne. very good song, u should listen to it!  
  
Synopsis: The LA Crew Moved to Sunnydale and Ethan's up to it again....  
  
AN: This story takes place in what I like to call my Happy Alternate  
  
Universe. So, pretty much everything that happened in Buffy s6 really did happen- no Evil Willow, but Depressed Willow who now lives with Xander/Anya who are recovering with their relationship.  
  
In Angel- Connor never happened, meaning Darla never corn shucked w/ Angel.  
  
Wes was killed in a battle and Angel, Cordy, Gunn, and Fred moved to  
  
Sunnydale to escape the memories 3 Months ago. B/A go out/ G/F are going  
  
out. that's about it.  
  
AN 2: * signifies singing!  
  
Feedback: Be kind R&R after reading. If you don't I'll just keep putting worse and worse chapters up until it's just crappy chapter after crappy chapter and you'll only have yourselves to blame! Constructive criticism always welcome!  
  
***  
  
"I call on the forces of life. The true four elements will be mine to  
  
control. Passion, Happiness, Song, and Heartache. These are what life is  
  
made of, these are what controll everything we do, every word we say. Let  
  
them join together. Let them be one. AS THE GODS DEMAND!"  
  
With a flourish the gravelly voiced man put a necklace into a steaming couldron, and a booming voice came overhead. With a jazz song in the background.  
  
"Hey there man, what's the dig. What towns gonna burn to the ground?"  
  
"/Musicians/" thought the man with a roll of his eyes.  
  
"Go to Sunnydale. Well, BACK to Sunnydale, I guess. I missed the fun the first time but by God, Ripper singing, I won't miss it again!"  
  
Lights swirled from the office and floated out of the window. True it wasn't the most original idea but he wasn't not a thinker- he was a doer.  
  
"Get ready Sunnydale. You'll know what hit you, but can you defeat it this time?"  
  
Ethan Rayne marveled at his own brilliance.  
  
***  
  
"Where's Dawny?"  
  
Buffy turned to Angel. He looked good in his dark brown sweater and black  
  
slacks. He looked VERY good! and he was looking at her funny. Oh, yeah.  
  
There was a question asked, only one problem, she had no idea what it was.  
  
"What? I'm sorry, I must not have been listening."  
  
/Yeah, that's good Buff. Totally cool how your cheeks are about as red as  
  
tomatoes. Nothing wrong here./  
  
Angel just smilled and set down the photo frame he had been looking at. It  
  
was a photo of Buffy, Dawn, and their mom. A quick heartache went through  
  
her thinking about the tragic way she had lost Mom, but she was used to it by  
  
now.  
  
"I said," Angel anounced stepping towards her and making her heart race. Oh,  
  
God! He just passed the 5 foot line. "Where.." 4 feet....3 feet "is..."  
  
2....1.. "Dawn."  
  
He was right next to her now. Why did he always have this affect on her?  
  
What was she supposed to do? Oh yeah, talk. Um...how do you do that again?  
  
Oh yeah! Me+Angel=Kiss, Kiss=mouth, opened mouth with noise comming out=talk  
  
"A-at her friends cabin...for the week" Wow, that wasn't that hard!  
  
"So, it's just you and me alone?" Angel asked, a smile starting to creep  
  
along his face. Involentarily Buffy took a step even closer to him.  
  
"Y-yeah. I-i guess so..."  
  
"Oh, what shall we do to pass the time?" Their faces were already tilting  
  
towards each other. Right before their lips touched Angel pulled back.  
  
"We have to take this slow Buff. Remember, I didn't buy the season pass to  
  
hell, just a one time trip."  
  
Buffy looked at the man she loved in amazement. How did he control himself  
  
so tightly? As soon as she was in a room next to him, she turned all  
  
squiggly inside. She couldn't control what she said and her face told every  
  
emotion she had. Her blue-green eyes shimmered just at the thought of him.  
  
Looking at his ageless eyes she could see that they were troubled-they always  
  
were-but she couldn't read anything else. He was a complete mystery to her,  
  
while she might as well have a neon sign flashing "I LOVE YOU!" over her head.  
  
All of a sudden a voice started singing. It took her awhile to realize it  
  
was her.  
  
*I wake up in the morning  
  
Put on my face.  
  
The one that's gonna get me  
  
Through another day.*  
  
Slowly Angel turned to face her and looked deep into her eyes.  
  
*Doesn't really matter  
  
How I feel inside.  
  
This life is like a game sometimes.*  
  
Sighing at the truth of the words, Angel pulls Buffy into a hug.  
  
*Then you come around me  
  
The walls just disappeared.  
  
Nothing to protect me  
  
And keep me from my fears.*  
  
Instantly she blocked out the feelings of panic at the thought of loosing  
  
him.  
  
*I'm unprotected.  
  
See how I've opened up?  
  
You've made me trust!  
  
I've never felt like this before.  
  
I'm naked around you.  
  
Does it show?  
  
You see right through me  
  
And I can't hide.  
  
I'm naked around you  
  
And it feels right.*  
  
They sneak a quick kiss in before the next verse.  
  
*Trying to remember  
  
Why I was afraid  
  
To be myself  
  
And let the covers fall away.  
  
Guess I never had  
  
Someone like you  
  
To help me fit  
  
In my skin*  
  
Now they kissed passionately. Slowly they start walking up to Buffy's room,  
  
never breaking contact. When they come up for air Buffy continues.  
  
*I've never felt like this before.  
  
I'm naked around you.  
  
Does it show?  
  
You see right through me  
  
And I can't hide.  
  
I'm naked around you  
  
And it feels so right.*  
  
Angel leads a trail of burning kisses along her neck. As they sink onto the  
  
bed...  
  
*"I'm so naked around you,  
  
And I can't hide  
  
You're gonna see right through me, baby!" *  
  
***  
  
The next morning Buffy woke up warm and safe in her bed. Happily, she sighed  
  
and snuggled closer to Angel. Angel?!?!  
  
All of a sudden, last night came flooding back and she smiled. But the smile  
  
turned to a frown, then a wave of sheer terror raced through her. She wasn't  
  
snuggled with Angel, she was snuggled with Angelus! She had killed her  
  
boyfriend for the 3rd time. Quickly Buffy got up, put clothes on, and ran  
  
away.  
  
Back on the bed, Angel sleepily opened his eyes.  
  
"Buffy?" 


	2. Chapter 2

Author: LCA  
  
Disclaimer: i don't own them. i will never own them. and yet i can dream. The song is I Will Remember You by Sara McGlauchlin.  
  
Timeline: a/u after BtVS 6 and Angel 3 but without the whole Darla/Angel in season 2 and Willow didn't go evil.  
  
Synopsis: Wes died in a battle and the Angel crew moved to Sunnydale to get away from the memories. in the memorable last chapter Ethan Rayne sent Sweet to our good friends. Buffy and Angel fell under the singing spell and ended up making love. could this mean that he's evil again? yes, yes it could.  
  
Distribution: ask, beg, take, have, cherish!  
  
Feedback: if u don't send me feedback for this u are a horrible person and deserve to be punished. j/k.or am I?  
  
***  
  
They went to her grave just like they did everyday. Xander would wait around, maybe visit Ms. Calendar and Willow would talk to Tara. Sometimes she listened, tried to hear if she was out there, if she was trying to contact me. Usually she wasn't but sometimes...  
  
Will could swear she heard her voice in the wind, smelt that perfume she always wore, but before she knew it those seconds would be gone and there would be nothing but granite to talk to. Granite doesn't say much.  
  
The hardest part was that Tara didn't know. That she was dying that is, she didn't know. She thought it had been WILLOW'S blood on WILLOW'S shirt. What would her last words have been if she had known?  
  
/Oh, well./ Willow thought. /What's the point of wondering things that will never be answered. Tara's gone, and I think I've started to except that fact./   
  
Slowly Willow looked up to the sky and started singing:  
  
*I will remember you,  
  
will you remember me?  
  
dont let your life pass you by,  
  
weep not for the memories, *  
  
Nobody believed her when she said she was o.k., they all went, "It's o.k. to let your feelings show. Don't be scared to be angry." Willow WAS angry, furious really, but she realized that being mad wouldn't bring Tara back. And Tara wouldn't want her to be tortured for no reason.  
  
*Remember the good times that we had.  
  
We let them slip away from us when things got bad.  
  
Clearly I first saw u smiling in the sun,  
  
I could feel your warmth upon me  
  
I wouldn't be alone *  
  
She said goodbye like she always did.  
  
"Love you babe"  
  
Left flowers like she always did. Lillies of the Garden, her favorite. And walked off to find Xander, still singing softly.  
  
*I will remember you  
  
will you remember me?  
  
don't let your life pass you by  
  
weep not for the memories.*  
  
***  
  
Xander was walking along the cemetary. Odd, how he knew this place almost better then he knew the back of his hand. There's the moseleum where Spike used to stay. There's Miss Calendar, he still missed her sometimes. He knew Giles did...  
  
There was Ms. Summers. And Buffy's grave next to it. Xander stopped to talk to his old mentor for a few minutes. He had so many thoughts in his head right now, and he needed to talk to someone, someone that wouldn't judge. Even though it was rather gross, a dead woman seemed his best option.  
  
*i'm so tired but i cant sleep  
  
standing on the edge of somethin much too deep  
  
it's funny how we feel so much but cannot say a word  
  
we are screaming inside but we can't be heard  
  
i will remember you  
  
will you remember me?  
  
dont let your life pass you by  
  
weep not for the memories *  
  
***  
  
Oz couldn't believe it. Willow needed him and hadn't called. He needed to get to her, NOW! He still loved her, even if the feelings weren't mutual. She HAD to know he would always be there for her. His Willow Tree, how had she grown so far away from him?  
  
*i'm so afraid to love you but more afraid to lose  
  
clinging to a past that doesnt let me choose  
  
once there was a darkness deep and endless night  
  
you gave me everything you had oh you gave me light *  
  
Huh, weird Oz usually didn't sing. Whatever. Welcome to Sunnydale.  
  
***  
  
Xander and Willow met up like they always did, by the front gates. It was purly intuitive how they knew when it was time to go. As they looked at eachother a deep sadness beyond words went through them, as did an understanding. They would be back tomorrow, they would always be back tomorrow. As they left Willow sang softly:  
  
*and i will remember you  
  
will you remember me?  
  
dont let your life pass you by  
  
weep not for the memories  
  
and i will remember you  
  
will you remember me?  
  
dont let life pass you by  
  
weep not for the memories  
  
weep not for the memories *  
  
*** 


End file.
